


Under Your Skin

by blainedarling



Series: Seblaine Sunday Challenges [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blainedarling/pseuds/blainedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #2: Dalton blazer (a rewrite of 3x05)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Your Skin

The Dalton blazer was flattering, in most cases, but never had Blaine seen it worn quite like that. He made it seem so effortless, a second skin more than a jacket. It moved as he moved, never losing that definition across his broad shoulders, and the taper down to his waist. 

Blaine knew that he should have been paying attention to all of the boys, all of his  _friends_  - the number was impeccable, after all. The result of continuous hard work and rigorous rehearsals, no doubt. But more than that, it was fun; the same high energy that the Warblers always managed to give off.

 

But he couldn’t. His gaze, and full attention, was fixed solely on the one boy in the group whom he didn’t even know. On his bright eyes and seductive grin; on his long fingers and even longer legs. 

 

Sebastian suited him well, Blaine decided, once they had properly been introduced. The name, combined with the way it all but oozed off of his tongue, was not helping Blaine to regain focus on anything else around him. Not even the buzzing of his phone in his pocket, that was no doubt his boyfriend calling to check up on him. Again.

 

The way Sebastian was looking at him should have made him disgusted, nauseous even. It was so blatantly predatory, that Blaine felt as if he were laid out, bare and naked in front of him, his for the taking. Blaine tried desperately not to linger on that comparison too long.

 

*

 

Their footsteps echoed along the corridor as they walked in the general direction of the main entrance. Sebastian was headed to lacrosse practice, but had insisted on seeing Blaine to his car first, clearly unconcerned about any consequences that could come from his being late. 

 

Blaine was only half listening as he spoke of his old school in Paris, that apparently had no uniform and even fewer rules. Most of his attention, if he was being honest, was focused on trying to keep an acceptable distance between himself and the boy who was practically a stranger to him. Sebastian was making that rather difficult, he noted, as the backs of their hands brushed for the hundredth time.

 

“I will admit though, I quite like the blazer,” Sebastian shrugged, smoothing his hands over the lapels with a certain amount of pride.   
Blaine knew that pride - he recognised it. It was the pride of every Dalton boy, because the symbol marked acceptance and being a part of something. It was a funny kind of thing, how much a few pieces of material and fancy ribbon could do. 

 

“It looks good on you,” Blaine blurted out, without really having meant to. If there was one thing he had learned about Sebastian, it was that he really wasn’t in need of an ego boost.  
“I know,” Sebastian purred, shooting him a wink. “But you know what I think?”

 

Before Blaine could reply, Sebastian had a firm hand on his elbow, dragging him to a halt in the middle of the hallway.   
“I think,” Sebastian continued, ducking down so they were at eye level with one another. “It would look even better on you. And best of all if it was the only thing you were wearing.”

 

Blaine flushed, the tone of his cheeks only deepening as Sebastian’s gaze trailed to his lips. “ I should go,” he squeaked, jumping back a step.  
“Why?” Sebastian grinned, undeterred by Blaine’s reaction. “Let’s say I skip practice, and we make that vision a reality. In my room. Now.”  
“I-I have a boyfriend,” Blaine stammered, cursing inwardly as his back hit the wall that Sebastian was edging him against. 

 

Sebastian chuckled, the sound deep enough to send a shiver down Blaine’s spine. “That won’t stop me - and I doubt it’ll stop you from thinking about me when you’re alone in your bed tonight, either.”

 

With one last appreciative glance, Sebastian turned on his heel and disappeared around the corner in a few large strides. Blaine let out a breath as he slumped against the wall, his heart beat going a mile a minute. 

 

Sebastian Smythe was the  _devil._

 

*

 

Blaine really did try not to think about Sebastian; truly. Over dinner, as his parents asked politely after how things were going with the school musical; as he spoke on the phone with Kurt in the evening, simultaneously putting the final touches to his English essay.

 

But the thought remained. He went over every word that had been shared between them, every glance, every touch. But most of all, the thought that remained, was the one planted there by Sebastian himself - albeit, inadvertently. 

 

What would Sebastian look like in just his Dalton blazer and  _nothing else?_

 

It was worse when he got into bed that night, the darkness and quiet overtaking his senses as he slipped under the covers. He was almost ashamed for falling prey to such a boy; ashamed that he was doing exactly what Sebastian had known he would, boyfriend or no boyfriend.

 

With a sigh, Blaine slipped his hand under the waistband of his sleep pants, cupping his half hard cock through his underwear. He teased himself slowly into hardness through the thin material, Sebastian’s words echoing through his head in that smoldering voice of his.

 

_Sebastian, on the bed, in nothing but his blazer._

 

Blaine’s hand moved further, underneath his briefs, to circle his cock fully. 

 

_His legs spread wide, cock hard between them._

 

He started fucking into his fist roughly. He couldn’t afford to draw it out, he had to just get it over with, so he could then forget that any of it had happened at all.

 

_His lips turned up in a wide smirk, pupils blown as he waited for Blaine to touch him._

 

He bit down on his lip to stop a moan from escaping, eyes squeezed tightly shut, keeping the image locked in his mind.

 

_His wrists tied to the headboard - there was no way that blazer was coming off._

 

He lifted his free, shaking hand to his lips, sucking one finger into his mouth clumsily. He arched off the bed enough to reach behind himself, teasing in just a little.

 

_Sebastian’s come, streaking his chest and the red piping. Chest flushed, hair mussed, eyes closed, mouth open._

 

Blaine turned his face into the pillow to muffle a cry as he came over his fist in spurts. He lay like that for some time, just catching his breath, ignoring the mess that was drying over his hand. 

 

It was the buzz of his phone on the nightstand that pulled him from his daze; enough to make him clean himself off using the box of tissues in the top drawer before reaching for it. The number was unfamiliar to him, nor someone he had as a contact, but Blaine still knew immediately who it was.

 

 

_Sweet dreams, killer._


End file.
